AMIGAS
by Nathali Almain
Summary: Esta historia narra la vida de dos adolescentes de 19 años, ambas son muy amigas sin embargo su amistad está en juego ya que una de ellas siente algo mas que amistad.


― **¿AMIGAS? ―**

 _ **Aclaraciones Previas:**_ _Esta historia es mi primer One-Shot, aquí me centré en la vida de unas adolescentes más en particular en la vida de Greslyn y su mejor amiga Daren._

 _Sin más que decir comenzaré con mi historia._

 _ **~Las personas siempre forman vínculos con otras… creando lazos, sin embargo estos lazos son tan débiles que a veces simples palabras las corta por completo.~**_

 **12 de Mayo**

Era otoño y las hojas secas de los arboles adornaban las vacías calle de un pueblo no muy alejado de la capital. Como estaba anocheciendo, y por la estación del año en la que estaban, el aire se tornaba más fresco por lo que las personas de dicho pueblo se marchaban a sus hogares temprano. Sin embargo, esa tarde se escuchaban unas carcajadas femeninas, las cuales eran algo fuerte.

Todas las noches a esas mismas horas se escuchaban las mismas carcajadas y de las misma chicas.

―Basta jajaja Greslyn― sin dejar de sonreír decía la joven de cabellera castaña, de tez clara y de mediana estatura, la cual vestía una campera, pantalón y gorra de color negro y una bufanda rojiza la cual resaltaba su pálida piel.

― ¿Por qué Daren? Jajaja si sabes que tengo razón como se puede haber caído de esa forma tan patética jajaja― respondía la otra chica de cabello azabache, tez clara casi igual que el de su compañera, la cual llevaba puesto una campera de color azul marino, una bufanda blanca que hacía juego con su gorra― aah…― dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro después de haberse reído tanto― Daren…― susurró.

Su amiga no entendió porque de un momento a otro su siempre ruidosa amiga se había quedado en silencio.

― ¿Qué ocurre Greslyn?― preguntó algo intrigada, a lo cual la de cabellos oscuro sonriendo de forma algo nerviosa sugirió algo que sorprendió un poco a Daren.

― ¿Nos podemos dar las manos?― la azabache al voltear su mirada para ver el rostro de su amiga notó como el rostro ajeno estaba atónito― E-este… quiero decir ya sa-sabes― tartamudeando un poco― hace frío y… ― bajando cada vez más la voz haciéndose difícil oír lo que decía.

―Está bien― dijo la de cabellera castaña mirando fijamente a Greslyn mientras deslizaba su mano cerca de la de su compañera para así tomar de ella― hace frío y no tienes guantes no es así― sonrió como normalmente lo hacía.

―S-sí ― a pesar de que esa fue la respuesta de la de ojos color verde esmeralda, la de cabellera azabache estaba bastante nerviosa al ser tomada de la mano de esa manera, por lo que la mente de Greslyn se vio envuelta de pensamientos como:

 _¿Qué debo hacer? Estoy demasiado feliz… realmente amo a ésta persona._

Sí, Greslyn estaba enamorada de su mejor amiga, con la que compartía la mayoría de su tiempo, sin embargo, los últimos meses se habían distanciado puesto que ambas habían entrado a la universidad, pero ello no impedía que los fines de semanas ellas se vieran y salieran como solían hacer en la secundaria.

―Gres, sabes… te tengo que contar algo― dijo Daren.

―¡Ah, sí!― dijo la de ojos azules, aún un tanto nerviosa―¿qué es?

―Conocí a una chica… nos llevamos muy bien, se llama Javivi― sonrió― ella es mayor que yo, al principio odiaba como me trataba como si fuera una mocosa, jáh todavía el recordar aquello me irrita, pero― con la mano que tenía libre, escondió un poco su mentón y labios con su bufanda― creo que ella me gusta― pausó lo que decía para mirar de reojo a su amiga pues le daba curiosidad el rostro que la otra mostraría al saber eso. ¿Felicidad? ¿Enojo? ¿Miedo?

― ¿E-ella te gusta…?― preguntó la de bufanda blanca como para confirmar lo que había escuchado ― pero ella es una chica…

―lo sé― interrumpió la de cabellera castaña― esa es una de las razones por la que me gusta… verás, a mí me gustan las chicas una vez te lo dije ¿Recuerdas?

―sí― dijo de manera tosca ― pero…― dejando escapar sus lágrimas la de cabello azabache comenzó a llorar en silencio.

― ¡Greslyn!― dijo la de cabello castaño estupefacta al ver cómo reaccionó su mejor amiga― ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te comenzó a doler el estómago? ¿No te sientes bien?

Aquellas palabras hicieron hervir la sangre de Greslyn, pues Daren se estaba comportando de manera totalmente indiferente a los sentimientos de ella.

― ¿¡Por qué?!― cuestionó― ¿¡Por qué te gusta ella?! ¡Yo me confesé primero! O ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? ¿Es que no significo nada para ti? ¡Dímelo!― exigía sus respuestas de manera demandante la de cabellera oscura.

―…― primero, Daren al escuchar aquellas palabras se quedó en silenció pero luego respondió― ¿Eso era en serio? Es decir, tú eres heterosexual, siempre has salido con chicos… por lo que creí que tu confesión fue solo un impulso por lo que te había dicho que me gustaban las mujeres…―

―NO― dijo rápidamente Greslyn― desde hace un tiempo me has gustado y tú… pensé que lo sabías y que eras consciente de mí… siempre traté de demostrártelo…

Dejando escapar un suspiro la de ojos verdes tomó ambas manos de su compañera.

―Greslyn yo te quiero muchísimo, realmente te aprecio, tu siempre estás ahí para mí, estuviste en los momentos que te necesité, ya sabes por los problemas en mi casa… por ello yo siempre te vi como mi valiosa amiga y nada más― explicó de manera seria, mirando a los ojos fijantemente a su contraria― creo que éste sentimiento de amistad que tengo por ti es un sentimiento tan puro que no se compara a mis otros sentimientos, por eso― haciendo una pequeña pausa― no arruinemos nuestra amistad.

Tras oír lo que su amiga decía Greslyn sintió que quizás el sentimiento que Daren sentía por esa tal "Javivi" era algo pasajero por lo que simplemente sonrió con las majillas aún con lágrimas y algo ruborizadas.

―Comprendo…― susurró de manera un poco satisfactoria por lo que la otra le había dicho― PERO― agregó― por favor ten en cuentas un poco más mis sentimientos.

Dicho aquello, ambas se dirigieron a sus casas y continuaron su plática como siempre.

 **17 de Julio**

Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que ambas amigas salían juntas, pues solo lo hacen los fines de semanas pero Daren había cancelado sus últimos encuentros porque decía que sus exámenes estaban cerca por lo que no podían verse.

A pesar de ser así, ese día era diferente, si bien era un día de semana, no era cualquier día era el cumpleaños de Daren por lo que Greslyn le preparó un regalo y planeaba dárselo a la salida de la universidad, como quería que fuera una sorpresa no le había mencionado nada a su amiga y solo se encaminó a dicha universidad. Al llegar, notó que ya no faltaba nada para la hora de la salida, y algunos chicos ya se estaban retirando.

― _Ah… ¿Qué cara pondrá Daren cuando me vea aquí? Estoy tan emocionada y nerviosa a la vez―_ sonreía de manera infantil mientras esperaba apoyada en un árbol que se hallaba frente de la entrada de la universidad. Así pasó un tiempo antes de que saliera su amiga.

― ¿Qué raro…? Daren ya debería haber salido― se preguntó ya algo preocupada acercándose al campus de la universidad donde vio a su mejor amiga abrazada de una chica de cabello corto y oscuro, más alta que ella, la cual envolvió con ambas manos la cintura de la de cabellera castaña para luego besarla.

Al cabo de ver ese acto, Greslyn quedó en shock observando como a su mejor amiga y persona que ella amada le era arrebatada por otra persona, una persona que jamás había visto.―Daren― susurró dejando caer el regalo que había preparado con tanto amor para su amada. En ese momento Daren se percató de la presencia de la otra y alejo sutilmente a su acompañante, disculpándose con ella, se acercó a Greslyn.

―Gres… ¿Qué haces aqu-…?

―¿Quién es ella?― interrumpió la azabache.

― ¿Quién? Ah… ¿Javivi? Bueno ella es la chica de la que te hablé… hace poco comenzamos a salir y ― sonriendo de manera feliz y algo sonrojada― bueno… pero ¿tú que haces aquí?― desvió el tema.

― Hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿no es así? Ten― entregando el regalo a la ajena de manera brusca.

― ah… vaya… lo había olvidado ¡Muchas Gracias!― volvió a sonreír, a pesar de que sonreía con Greslyn no lo hacía de la misma manera como recientemente lo había hecho con "Javivi".

―No― levantando la mirada, para fulminar a su amiga con ojos llenos de enojo― ¡Te dije que seas consciente de mí! ¡Te lo pedí por favor! ¿¡Entonces por qué?!― atacaba con preguntas agresivas a su contraria lo que hizo que ésta también se enojara.

― ¡Espera! Yo si he sido considerada con tus sentimientos, como me dijiste que yo te gustaba no te hablé de Javivi en ningún momento e incluso evité encuentros contigo para no lastimarte hablando de ella ¿¡Entonces no me caratules como la mala de la película?! ¡Yo jamás sentí un sentimiento de amor por ti, e incluso jamás te di a entender que en algún momento te correspondería!

―Te odio― musitó Greslyn.

― ¿Qué?―

― **¡TE ODIO!―** levantando la voz― ¡No quiero verte nuca más, confié en ti y…!― en aquel momento fue nuevamente interrumpida por Daren la cual objetó aquello que Greslyn reclamaba.

―Confiaste en mí ¿y qué? ¿Qué vas a decir? ¿Acaso por no corresponderte te traicioné?― sonrió de manera irónica― ¿Acaso eres una mocosa? No me jodas. Sí tanto me odias como me dices, no te preocupes, pronto me iré a vivir a la capital con Javivi por lo que mi "molesta" presencia no te afectará ahora en más― diciendo eso Daren se alejó de ese lugar y se marchó con Javivi. Por otro lado, Greslyn comenzó a llorar de manera indescriptible, como que todo lo que reprimía su corazón comenzara a salir, sus sentimientos comenzaron a desmoronarse y salir todos a la vez, la pobre chica salió corriendo de aquel lugar y se refugió en su casa el cual al llegar no había nadie, sus padres estaban en un viaje de negocios.

Aprovechando de aquella soledad y vacío de su casa comenzó a llorar tan fuerte como una niña, lloró hasta que las lágrimas ya no salían y no podía abrir los ojos por lo hinchado que estaban sus párpados, lloraba más que nada por mantener esperanzas a pesar de que muy en el fondo de su corazón ella sabía que esto sucedería, ella solo lo estaba retrasándolo, retrasando lo inevitable.

Finalmente cayó dormida en su cuarto abrazando su almohada.

 **24 de Diciembre**

 **-Víspera de** **Navidad-**

El tiempo ha pasado volando, Daren desapareció de la vida de Greslyn como si nunca hubiera existido, como si ella nunca hubiera estado, la única prueba que demostraba que ella había realmente existido eran los recuerdos de Greslyn, los cuales perduraron por un largo tiempo.


End file.
